Cupcakes
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Grimmjow comes home early to find his girlfriend moaning to... a cupcake? A little bit smutty, may make a lemony version if this one gets some feed back. First attempt at smut or anything of that kind


**This came to me whilst eating one of the most delicious cupcakes ever, enjoy!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimmjow, Tatsuki or Bleach.**

When Grimmjow got home he truly expected Tatsuki to be in the kitchen or the couch waiting for him. He was early but what else could she be doing? She only went to the Dojo on Thursdays, Mondays and Saturdays, and worked in the evenings. He knew that she was somewhere in the house at least, her trainers were still by the front door. Stalking around the downstairs of their house he checked everywhere before making his way upstairs.

As he passed their bedroom he heard her moan from within.  
"Oh Kami." Her voice drifted through.

Grimmjow smirked , the moan adding to his already inflated ego. She was obviously pleasuring herself whilst she waited for him to back at the usual time. He impatiently waited for his cue, when she moaned his name.  
But it was not his name she moaned, instead she moaned the name of someone, or something, else.  
"Oh sweet Kami, Cupcake."

Grimmjow growled. Who was this cupcake? Was he her lover? Or perhaps an ex one she was masturbating to. He slammed open the door to find his girlfriend, not having sex nor pleasuring her self, but instead eating something brown and sticky.  
He frowned again.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled.

"I'm eating a cupcake, dumbass " She replied, wiping her face and accidently smudging some of the brown stuff onto her face.

"What the hell is a cupcake?" He demanded.  
She sighed. "Here, try some."  
She gave him a chunk of the soft sticky thing, he didn't understand why she was moaning. It looked like she'd taken a shit and given it to him. Tentatively, he put the piece in his mouth and chewed it. It was overbearingly sweet, nothing like the coffee he favored.  
"I still don't see why you were moaning as if it was fucking you." He told her, a brow raised questioningly.  
|She merely leaned over and kissed him. He could taste the food, the cupcake, in her mouth and found it much more pleasurable mixed with her. He leaned in closer and pulled her deeper into the passionate kiss. Finally she broke away for air and watched as he smirked at her.  
"It tastes better in your mouth, I wonder if it tastes good on the rest of you." He finished of his statement by licking the smudge off her cheek.

He growled and grabbed the rest of the cake and swiped some onto her neck. He immediately pounced onto her and began to lick and suck at her tender neck. She moaned and arched into him and attempted to remove her shirt. She did it slowly, button by button, stopping only a few times to cling onto the material when he sucked on her pulse point. She finally managed to have her shirt off and she chucked the fabric to the side. Grinning devilishly, Grimmjow grabbed some more of the cupcake and wiped it onto the tops of her breasts. He licked and sucked on them to, taking advantage of his position to have her bra off. Finished with her torso, he attempted to get her skinny jeans off her but was stopped by a hand.

They swapped positions and she ripped his own shirt off and smeared the last of the chocolaty goodness on his own chest. She licked it off, and sucked his nipples whilst attempting to get the tight clothes of her legs. Grimmjow growled once again, this time at the sight of the tops of her creamy thighs. They cake was all gone and they did not need it. He held her down as she writhed under him and he kissed her and managed to pull the trousers off of her and take of her panties all at once. He undid his own and they kissed passionately once more before finally doing the task they would have originally done when he came back.

**And thats as far as I go. I may add the sex scene and post it her eor to adult FF but I've never wrote proper smut, in fact this is the closest I've ever got. Some reviews would be nice, especially if you want to see more.**


End file.
